


Никогда не отпускай меня

by lisjandra



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisjandra/pseuds/lisjandra
Summary: «Никогда больше не пользуйся магией, Мерлин. И тогда я не смогу тебе навредить»





	Никогда не отпускай меня

_И я иду ко дну, Но я не отступаю, я просто сдаюсь. (с) Florence And The Machine — Never Let Me Go_

******

_Ты стал великим королём, Артур, уже сейчас. О тебе будут слагать легенды, и упоминать в стихах даже спустя тысячелетия. Благородство и честность, справедливость и самоотверженность, любовь к своему народу — таким королём тебя запомнят, а ореол тайны и волшебства навсегда будет связан с твоей персоной._

_Ты стал великим королём, Артур…_

******

Пустота внутри начала разрастаться спустя долгие четыре года после случившегося. Ни алая, пропитанная ядом ненависти кровь Морганы на руках, ни сотни забранных жизней ни на мгновение не заставили его усомниться в содеянном — ради Артура он был готов на всё. И раньше, когда принц раздражал Мерлина своей надменностью, и многим позже — когда король Камелота предсмертным взглядом окинул лес и сделал свой последний вдох.

Мерлин и сделал _всё_.

Потерять магический дар, чтобы сохранить Артуру жизнь — он поступал бы так снова и снова, если бы вновь оказался в том страшном дне и мог переломить ход событий. Поэтому Мерлин даже не раздумывал, когда Киллгара поставил его перед выбором, который _«навсегда изменит твою судьбу»_. Предложил шанс — единственный и маловероятный.

И вариант, который выбрал Мерлин, оказался совершенно неправильным, по его словам.

«Всё в этом мире должно быть сбалансировано, Мерлин. Вдох и выдох, рождение и смерть. И даже твои магические способности имеют свою весомость».

Мерлин не слышал. Обнимал бездыханное тело и ждал. Слёзы текли ручьём, и он совсем не чувствовал, как по крупицам, маленькими частичками магия ускользает от него, растворяется, и, сливаясь с воздухом, проносится вдоль побережья, шелестит над полями и лесами, уносясь вдаль.

Говорили, природа в тех краях зажила заново, стала необычайно красивой и щедрой на цвета, но Мерлин больше ни разу не ступал на те земли.

«Мне очень жаль тебя, мальчик», — прогремел дракон. И поднявшись в небо, остался в памяти Мерлина лишь воспоминанием.

Артур тогда открыл глаза, и из опухших синих глаз снова потекли слёзы. Мерлин благодарил всех Богов за то, что они вернули Артура к жизни — уплаченная им цена казалась пустяком в сравнении с тем, что он вновь сможет _видеть_ его, _слышать_ и _слушать_. Возможно, если Артур простит ему его секрет, то Мерлин, как когда-то, положит на широкое плечо руку, обнимет и прошепчет, что Артур — самый лучший король. _Его_ король. _Уже_ король.

Но Артур открыл глаза и просто посмотрел. Внимательным взглядом, пронзительным и долгим. А затем заговорил — голос его хрипел и был тих в тот момент. Мерлин отчетливо помнил его слова. На всю жизнь запомнил и носил их вокруг сердца, как броню.

«Никогда больше не пользуйся магией, Мерлин. И тогда я не смогу тебе навредить».

Ослеплённый счастьем, Мерлин кивнул, соглашаясь, и не сдерживал широкой улыбки, гладя Артура по грязным, слипшимся волосам, в которых играли лучи солнца. Уж теперь-то исполнить приказ-просьбу Артура не составляло никакого труда.

И ни разу с тех пор Артур не заговорил с ним о его секрете. Ни словом не обмолвился, ни глазами не намекнул. И ни разу с тех пор не позволил себя обнять.

Не простил, думал Мерлин. И носил этот щит с собой.

Неправильно понял, думал Артур. И с тоской наблюдал за тем, как каждый пройденный день отдаляет от него Мерлина.

******

_Ты стал великим королём, Артур, в чьём сердце навсегда, до последнего вздоха будет жить крохотная частичка моей магии, что подарила тебе жизнь._

_Ты стал великим королём, Артур. А я..._

******

— Мерлин, — устало зовёт Артур и улыбается. В кои-то веки никого рядом не было и можно просто встать с трона, размять спину и повспоминать о былых временах вместе со своим когда-то другом-слугой. Давно это было, теперь Мерлин ни первое, ни второе, как бы Артуру не было больно это признавать. Мерлин — теперь просто Мерлин, мелькает то там, то тут. И даже советы ему уже не даёт — для этого у него есть королева.

Мерлин не улыбается в ответ, продолжает мёртвым взглядом следить за каждым движением короля — но когда Артур догадывался, что с ним что-то не так? — и не понимает, зачем вообще его сюда пригласили. 

Шесть лет прошло, и два из них Мерлин не принадлежит себе, изводит себя мыслями и кошмарами. И не тоскует больше по когда-то только своему принцу, своему королю — но ведь и Артур уже не принц, и как король ему не принадлежит, — и живёт вполне себе сносно. 

Без приключений, без веселья и без смелых поступков. 

Без магии, любезно напоминает ему нечто чёрное, злое и мрачное, поселившееся в его голове. Но Мерлин продолжает смотреть на Артура из толпы, на его величественный стан, на улыбку, и продолжает слушать воодушевленные речи — это то, чего он и хотел. За это и заплатил, и не жалеет вовсе, нет.

Мерлин смотрит на него всегда. И не видит ищущий взгляд. Не подозревает даже.

— Не могу припомнить, когда в последний раз мы выбирались на охоту, — Артур слегка щурится, попав под солнечные лучи — солнце всегда любило Артура — и отходит назад, снова садясь на трон. Мерлин моргает, вырывается из непрошенных, ненужных больше мыслей. Встречает ждущий взгляд и слабо приподнимает плечо — нечего ждать ответа в стиле старого Мерлина — старого Мерлина самого уже нет.

— Месяц назад. Может быть два.

— Нет, Мерлин, ты не понял. Когда мы в последний раз выбирались на охоту? Да без разницы куда. Вдвоём? — Артур лукаво улыбается, а Мерлин видит в нём ещё того мальчишку — разбалованного юнца, бесцеремонного и грубого, но чистого и светлого изнутри человека. _Своего_ принца, _своего_ короля. Когда-то своего.

— Давно.

Очень давно, одновременно проносится в обеих головах.

Артур вздыхает и взрослеет на несколько лет, становится тем королём, которого Мерлин уже не знает — он не был с ним рядом и совсем отвык. Но возле голубых, по-прежнему ярких глаз остаются солнечные лучики — Артур улыбается глазами — и эту самую улыбку он всегда таил только для Мерлина. Своего Мерлина, которого уже нет, и эти мысли тяжелыми цепями сковывают душу. Давно им стоило поговорить об _этом_. Обо всём им стоило бы поговорить. Но за шесть лет то времени не нашлось, то решительность перед трудным разговором куда-то исчезала. И он давно уже сбился со счёта, сколько раз говорил себе эти слова. 

Но Артур помнит. Он умирал тогда, и знал это. Он умирал и прощался с Мерлином, просил его быть рядом и не отпускать. А затем очнулся, и всё изменилось вдруг — Камелот продолжал стоять, как и стоял, Гвиневра любила его, как и прежде. Но всё уже было иначе.

 _Их_ мир для Артура был всем. И мир этот изменился.

 

— Гвиневра сказала…

«Гвиневра сказала», — отпечатываются в голове слова Артура и дальше Мерлин почти не слушает.

— … что с тобой что-то не так.

«А ты и не замечал», — равнодушно отмечает Мерлин.

«Совсем не с того начал», — разбито думает Артур.

— У тебя что-то стряслось?

— Нет.

— Ме-ерлин.

— Всё в порядке, ваша милость.

Артур выпрямляется, решительно смотрит на Мерлина. А Мерлин отводит холодный, бесстрастный взгляд в пустоту, правее от трона. Сквозь толщу воды — океана своих тягучих мыслей, Мерлин слышит слова Артура — завтра в полдень они выдвигаются. 

Ну что ж, он давно не ездил верхом.

******

Гвен поцеловала Артура на прощание, улыбнулась и ласково коснулась щеки. Артур улыбнулся Гвиневре и шутливо попросил стоящего рядом Леона приглядеть за ней.

Мерлин держал за поводья выданного ему коня и смотрел на них безучастно. Артур мог бы стать отцом, Гвен — матерью, но у них никак не получалось создать на свет наследников Камелота. Возможно, Мерлин мог бы им помочь — не своей магией, а иным способом. Отыскать колдунов, покопаться в записях Гаюса — да хоть что-нибудь придумать. Но он не желал этого. Не желал всем тем тёмным сгустком в груди, во что обернулось его сердце.

******

_Ты стал великим королём, Артур. Тебя любит твой народ, тобой восхищаются и ставят в пример._

 _Ты стал великим королём, Артур Пендрагон. А я превратился в ужасного человека_.

******

Мерлин срывает завядший бутон и держит его на ладони, прожигая безразличным взглядом. Когда-то с помощью одной только мысли он мог сделать так, чтобы лепестки снова распустились и впитали в себя живые краски.

«Когда-то», — эхом проносится в голове. Так давно и будто бы на днях. 

Тогда же «когда-то», пока Артур плескался в воде и, улыбаясь на солнце, звал его к себе, Мерлин так же держал в ладони цветок и мечтал, представлял себе, как откроется Артуру, покажет ему свою магию — такую ясную и почти осязаемую, продемонстрирует волшебство, чудо — то, для чего он был рождён. В этих мечтах Артур смотрел на него удивлённо, но не скрывал восхищения, обещал держать его секрет в тайне — шептал ему об этом на ухо, мягко обнимая за плечи. И никогда не отвергал. 

В итоге Артур узнал о его способностях, но абсолютно не так, как хотелось бы Мерлину. И отреагировал он совершенно иначе. 

 

Артур отходит от своего коня и небрежно бросает рядом с Мерлином корзинку с едой. 

И никакая это не охота вовсе, думает Мерлин и, прислонившись к дереву затылком, закрывает глаза. И зачем Артур всё это делает? Они уже давно отвыкли друг от друга и, друг для друга, возможно, стали никем.

Но Артур опускается рядом, улыбается, чувствуя себя свободным, и кладёт голову Мерлину на плечо — тот вздрагивает и, разлепив глаза, косится на него. 

— Я хотел сказать тебе кое-что. Уже давно. Я несколько лет добивался этого, и через пару месяцев издам указ. Магия больше не будет караться смертью, Мерлин. Волшебники станут свободными, и не будут прятаться. Не от Камелота. 

Артур затихает, давая Мерлину время, и тот отрывается от дерева, скидывает голову с плеча и садится напротив. Его глаза медленно расширяются, когда смысл сказанных Артуром слов полностью укладывается. А Артур смотрит в ответ, улыбается довольно, как сытый кот — ради Мерлина он шёл на это, добивался этого и сделает это. И Мерлин должен знать, что это ради него, из-за него и для него — должен знать, что он до сих пор самое важное в его жизни.

— Артур, — выдыхает парень, всё еще не веря. 

— А ты станешь моим придворным магом. Как бывало раньше, десятки лет назад. Будешь всегда рядом, обращаться к толстенной книге, и размахивать посохом. Ну, или без посоха — не знаю я, какой у тебя там стиль.

— Артур, — снова произносит Мерлин. — Как ты додумался до этого?

— Ты про посох? О, я так и вижу эту картину, ты и… — в шутливой манере увиливает он от настоящего вопроса. Потому что слишком много скопилось, и чтобы всё это разгрести, необходимо начинать снизу — невысказанное обрушится на них, и Артур не знает наверняка — и боится предположить даже — к чему это приведёт. 

— Я не об этом, — настаивает Мерлин. — Ты понял, о чём я.

Несколько лет Артур шёл к намеченной цели, решился на отчаянный поступок — перевернуть с ног на голову Камелот, изменить устои и принципы, которые страхом навязал на жителей его отец. И множество раз Артур представлял, как именно Мерлин отреагирует на эту новость. В его мечтах Мерлин несмело улыбался, лицо его разглаживалось от хмурых морщинок, и сам он таял. Становился таким же тёплым, как и прежде, и, может, обнимал робко, а Артур больше не выпускал его из объятий. 

Но вот он Мерлин — сидит такой же чужой и незнакомый.

И всё снова не так.

— Еще тогда, Мерлин, когда… вновь очнулся. Я злился на тебя, боялся за тебя и не знал, какие из этих чувств сильнее. Мерлин, ты же лучше всех знаешь, как тяжело мне во всём этом разбираться. Я ждал, что всё наладится, станет как прежде, но ты только отдалялся. И как-то вдруг я понял, что прошло уже много, слишком много времени, — Артур нервно сглатывает и облизывает пересохшие губы, старательно подбирая правильные слова. — Я не решался с тобой заговорить, но потерять боялся — не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в опасности в _нашем_ доме. Не хотел, чтобы ты вдруг исчез, потому что я узнал о тебе правду. Ты должен был чувствовать себя свободным в Камелоте, не скрываться, как делал это всегда. И быть рядом со мной.

Мерлин снова сел к дереву и скомкал в ладони вялый бутон. Неужели не Артур всё это время был слеп, а именно он? Глупости какие-то. 

— Когда-то я мечтал об этом, Артур. Быть твоим придворным магом и видеть радостные глаза людей от встречи с волшебством, — тихо признаётся он и замолкает.

— Когда-то? Что же изменилось?

Мерлин поворачивается в его сторону, и сердце Артура пропускает удар.

— Я.

— Мерлин.

Мерлин прикрывает глаза и опускает голову. Артур в беспокойстве придвигается ближе и, взяв его ладонь в свою руку, вздрагивает.

— Ты совсем ледяной! — недоуменно произносит он и обхватывает бледное лицо двумя руками. — Мерлин!

— Я больше не могу колдовать.

Руки на его лице медленно опускаются и не греют больше своим теплом.

— Как это — не можешь?

— Я лишился магии, Артур, и больше ничего не умею. Поэтому твоим магом мне не стать и места среди тех колдунов, что прибудут в Камелот, мне больше нет. 

— Что случилось, Мерлин? Как это произошло? И почему я ничего не знал?

Мерлин молчал.

— Мерлин? Почему ты… — Артур замолкает, когда пустой стеклянный взгляд встречается с его глазами. Пожалуй, ещё никогда он не был догадлив настолько, как в данную минуту. 

— Так вот оно что, — произносит он и без сил прислоняется к дереву. — Лучше бы я умер, Мерлин. Потому что видеть тебя несчастным, таким, каким ты стал из-за меня — хуже любой смерти.

Резкий удар по лицу заставляет Артура ошарашено взглянуть на Мерлина, сгорающего от ярости. Мерлин и грубая сила? Они действительно не общались очень долго.

— Не смей так говорить больше. Никогда, — рычит Мерлин и впервые за долгое время Артур видит настоящие эмоции, пусть и не самые положительные. — Я нисколько не жалею о том, что сделал. И не настанет того часа, когда начну жалеть.

— Но без магии ты стал другим, — Артур проводит пальцем по разбитой губе, вытирая кровь. — Ты словно… потерял ко всему интерес. И ко мне в том числе.

— Я? — Мерлин непонимающе смотрит в ответ, и совсем не чувствует вины за удар по лицу короля. — Это ты от меня отвернулся, Артур! Ты даже не смотрел на меня с того дня! Ты стал презирать меня.

— Я никогда не презирал тебя, Мерлин. Ну, разве что в первый день нашего знакомства — тогда ты казался мне полным идиотом, — Артур замолкает под пристальным взглядом не склонного сейчас к веселью Мерлина, и выпаливает, как на духу: — Я думал, что ты стал бояться меня, поэтому избегаешь. Всё ждал, когда ты снова ворвёшься ко мне в покои и проорешь своё дурацкое «Проснись и пой!»

Мерлин смотрит на Артура несколько минут, заново изучает его лицо: откуда взялся этот шрам над светлой бровью? Он не знал, потому что не был рядом в тот момент. Как и Артур не был рядом с ним, и не мог понять теперь, откуда на висках Мерлина появилось несколько седых волос — он же ведь ещё так молод.

А затем Мерлин отворачивается, пряча потерянный взгляд потухших глаз.

— В любом случае, это уже не важно — прошло слишком много времени, Артур. И эта твоя «охота» совсем некстати, — он резко поднимается, но стальная хватка на запястье не позволяет ему встать на ноги. 

— Я не могу без тебя. Без нас, Мерлин, я больше не вынесу.

Мерлин садится на колени, и позволяет дрожащим пальцам Артура изучающее прикасаться к себе. Они мягко, почти невесомо скользят по его лицу, от век спускаясь ниже, к губам, а затем вновь поднимаются вверх, убирают хмурость между его бровей. Тёмные ресницы беззащитно вздрагивают, и Артур не может больше терпеть — обхватывает парня за затылок и притягивает к себе, лбом встречаясь со лбом Мерлина. 

— Я так скучаю по тебе, — шепчет он, так же закрыв глаза, и носом зарывается в волосы, рядом с ушком. — Очень скучаю, — повторяет он.

Таким нежным и максимально открытым Артур бывал только с ним. Ещё «когда-то», когда был только его принцем, только его королём. Теперь Мерлин не может знать, бывает ли Артур таким для кого-то ещё, но в груди вдруг стучит гулко, бьётся быстро-быстро и он понимает, что до сих пор хочет, чтобы Артур принадлежал только ему. Не королевству, не своей жене. _Ему_. Теперь такому обычному и неинтересному без магии. Даже такому.

Он не выдерживает и роняет голову Артуру на грудь, вцепляется в свободную, расшитую дорогими нитками рубаху и вдыхает его запах — уже совсем успел позабыть.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Мерлин. Найдём способ и вернём тебе твои силы, обещаю, — Артур гладит его по волосам, и ласково целуют в макушку, чувствуя, как рвётся собственное сердце от беспомощности.

— Нет, — Мерлин отрицательно качает головой, не отрывая носа от его груди. — Магия не вернётся, её никак не вернуть, — срывающимся шёпотом бормочет он, а затем сдаётся. — Я не могу так больше, Артур. Я устал. Во мне постоянно кипит злость на всё, либо же я совершенно ничего не чувствую. И я не знаю, что с этим делать.

Мерлин поднимает голову и заглядывает в голубые глаза.

— Но я ни разу не пожалел о том, что сделал. Ты — главнее всех магических сил вместе взятых. К тому же, — Мерлин слабо улыбается, впервые за много лет, и прикасается к груди Артура рукой, там, где находится его сердце. — Какая-то частица моей магии всегда будет здесь, с тобой. Надеюсь, её лучшая часть.

— Мерлин, я… «люблю тебя», — одними губами произносит он, не решившись сказать эти слова вслух. Мерлин хотел бы ответить ему этой же фразой, в точности, как тогда «когда-то», но тёмный сгусток вместо сердца пока ещё не помнит подобных слов. Ему нужно время, и Артур это знает. Потому бережно прижимает к себе истосковавшегося, охладевшего паренька и обещает сделать всё, чтобы Мерлин снова был счастлив.

И он _сделает_ всё.

— Артур, ты… ты стал не просто великим королём, но и самым прекрасным человеком на всём белом свете. А я…

— И я помогу тебе выбраться, Мерлин. Потому что таким я стал только благодаря тебе.


End file.
